Yo tampoco daré ese paso
by kmi-17
Summary: Un suceso los hace replantearse sus desiciones...entonces....puede que una serie de sucesos luego de eso los lleve a tomar otras desiciones por muy incorrectas que sean? si, sigo siendo pesima resumiendo :D
1. Chapter 1

Fic que empezé hace muuucho tiempo, y que no me habia dado las ganas de subir...hasta hoy...espero lo disfruten...

Ya saben, los personajes son de FOX , shore y blablabla...

ENJOY =D

* * *

Estaba en el ascensor como todos los días… miraba impaciente como se marcaban los números en descenso mientras el artefacto lo llevaba con dirección al primer piso en busca de su almuerzo…porque sí, a pesar de que Gregory House acababa de llegar al hospital, apenas y había dejado su mochila en su despacho para irse directamente a la cafetería…

Las puertas se abrieron dándole no sólo el acceso que tanto esperaba sino también el de las vistas de quienes entraban al hospital a esa hora destacando nada y más y nada menos que su jefa y ex detective, juntos…de la mano para ser más exactos… claro! como casi todos los días Lisa Cuddy llegaba luego de su almuerzo con él…pero había algo distinto esta vez…algo que hizo a House detener su andar y quedarse impresionado mirando la escena…

-te tocó!...-gritó a todo pulmón el nefrólogo logrando que todo el ajetreo de la recepción del hospital se inmovilizara un par de segundos para verlo…-que digo te tocó!?... te agarro el culo!-volvió a gritar para luego cojear hacia la pareja aún perplejo logrando que todos los presentes ahora voltearan a mirar hacia ellos…-desde cuando una respetable decana de medicina deja que su novio la manosee en frente de medio hospital!?

-Lucas, ya debo irme, nos vemos esta noche si?...-dijo la decana como si nada pasara dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a su novio como despedida.

-sí, no hay problema…te espero en casa…-respondió Lucas sonriente dándole una última mirada de burla a House antes de irse.

-no piensas decir nada!?...ni siquiera un… "cállate House!?...a qué hora llegaste!? Te dije que debías pasar consultas esta mañana!!!"-medio gritó el médico siguiéndola logrando que la endocrina se volteara al instante, justo cuando llegaba a la puerta de su oficina haciendo a House retroceder el torso por lo inesperado de la acción.

-bien!...cállate House! Te dije que debías hacer horas de clínica hoy! Porque llegaste tarde!?...a no! Espera…esa si me la sé…"me dormí tarde mirando porno"-dijo ella imitando el tono de House…o al menos intentándolo mientras hundía su dedo índice en el pecho de su empleado-feliz!?...genial! adiós!-agregó dando por zanjada la discusión volviéndose hacia la puerta entrando a su despacho dejando a House estático un par de segundos…

Pasado ese tiempo entró resueltamente al despacho donde pudo ver como Cuddy organizaba unos papeles tras su escritorio…ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada al escucharlo entrar por lo que House optó por dar un fuerte portazo para llamar su atención…

-TE TOCÓ!!!-volvió a gritar el nefrólogo inclinándose un poco para dar más énfasis a sus palabras…suspiró frunciendo el entrecejo sin entender que rayos pasaba…volvió a recuperar la verticalidad y comenzó a caminar hacia ella mientras hablaba más calmado-si yo te hubiese tocado el culo enfrente de todos esos idiotas tu aún estarías haciéndome un escándalo monumental allá afuera en estos momentos!-dije quedándose de pie del otro lado del escritorio

-simple…tú no eres mi pareja…

-y si lo fuera me dejarías hacerlo!?...por favor Cuddy!...desde cuando Lucas te trae tan loquita para que olvidaras tu estúpida burocracia!?

-desde que descubrí que es una excelente persona -House se mofó y esto la enfadó aún más- y desde que tengo sexo desenfrenado con él, claro está, ¿Sabías que el mejor sexo de mi vida lo he tenido con él?

-eso lo dices para encelarme o para provocarme? la verdad no me terminó de quedar claro...-replicó a modo de burla

-a mi no me importa provocarte House, eres TU el que vino a MI oficina como loco a pedirme explicaciones que no tengo por qué darte!!! -Se levantó y llegó hasta la entrada abriendo la puerta, esperando a que se fuera- Ve a hacer tu trabajo y déjanos de molestar

-segura que eso es lo que quieres Cuddy?...segura que tu vida es tan perfecta como para darte el lujo de dejar que cosas como las de hace un momento se repitan?...pues bien! por mi perfecto jefa! haz lo quieras!

-solo fue un roce House! Además…desde cuanto a ti te preocupa mi reputación!?-rebatió molesta la decana volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

-desde que tu reputación se limita a las primeras 6 letras de la palabra!?-dijo el médico descolocado como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo a lo que la decana solo se limitó a girar los ojos

-vaya, y yo que creía que ya lo era de antes…-dijo volviendo a caminar a su escritorio

-no, antes sólo eras puta, ahora ya eres RE puta…felicidades subiste de nivel! Qué? Ahora te saldrá un tercer seno o algo por el estilo?

La endocrina volvió a rodar los ojos y se apoyó cansada en su escritorio para luego mirarlo…

-que quieres House?...-dijo tranquila volviendo a incorporarse acercándose a él- cuál es el plan? Hacerme ver que estoy perdiendo el norte al lado de Lucas y que por eso debo correr a tus brazos?

-no hace falta que corras, con que camines rápido bastaría…-respondió en tono de burla el médico

-que crees que es esto House!?...un juego de los tuyos donde obligas a los demás a dejarse perder para ganar tú!?...DEJANOS EN PAZ!-ante estas palabras House respiró y rió incrédulo…

-tú no quieres que los deje en paz…tú más que nadie quiere esto!...quieres que te persiga por los pasillos y te muestre el príncipe azul que esperas que sea mejor que Lucas para poder dejarlo… pero no soy tal cosa Cuddy!-dijo elevando la voz-lástima que aún no te des cuenta de lo que en verdad quieres…-dijo antes de tomar fuerte su bastón y cojear fuera de ahí…escapando luego de tales declaraciones…dejando la duda más que implantada en la decana…estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Cuddy lo miró irse mordiéndose el labio inferior para segundos luego alejar la mirada… realmente…era esto lo que quería?...

El resto del día pasó sin mayores contratiempos… esquivándose… pero que más podían hacer?...ya habían dicho todo…quizás ahora solo debían…hacer nada…

Wilson llegó al despacho de su amigo pasadas las 6 de la tarde de ese día…se notaba bastante cansado…no menos que House quién seguía ahí debido a un caso que encontró hacía un par de horas…

-arriba…nos vamos…-dijo sin más el oncólogo esperando a que su amigo hiciera caso y se levantara de su silla…House lo examinó con el ceño fruncido un momento…

-Wilson, sé que cocino magistralmente pero no por eso dejaré mi trabajo para ir a saciar tu apetito…

-tus chicos pueden solos con el caso, ahora…arriba!-volvió a decir el oncólogo a lo que House siguió sin comprender, bastante extrañado por la actitud de su amigo…-vamos, rápido, se hace tarde!...-apuró el oncólogo tomando del brazo a su amigo tirando de él consiguiendo solo que se pusiera de pie y le respondiera cansado

-tarde para que!? Hospital General ya terminó así que sinceramente sea lo que sea lo que…

-QUIERES CALLARTE Y HACER CASO!?...ya bastante tengo con soportar a Cuddy también!-mencionó el médico volviendo a captar toda la atención del nefrólogo quién se había echado un poco hacia atrás por el grito de su amigo

-bueno si ya tienes a Cuddy no entiendo para que…-

-para que mas va a ser!? … tenias razón… o al menos eso me dijo ella…ahora…te mueves o voy por la grúa?

-ve por la grúa creo que me quedaré…-respondió el médico volviendo a sentarse

-oh vamos House! No es lo que querías!? Que ella asumiera que te quería incluso por sobre la estabilidad que Lucas le daba?...no era eso lo que te tenía sin poder dormir, lo que incluso te hizo volver a las vicodinas?…porque sí, no soy imbécil, o al menos no tanto como crees-dijo ahora Wilson señalando acusadoramente

-bien! Me has cazado! Crees que porque le doy un poquito de pena a la jefa y ella cree que me quiere correré a sus brazos!?...por Dios Wilson! Creí que sabías que era cojo!-respondió rodando los ojos el médico

-ella no te tiene pena, ELLA TE AMA!!!

-uhh claro…me ama tanto que te necesita de celestino para poder...-la idea quedó en el aire mientras House relacionaba lo que iba a decir…tomó su bastón y se levantó de golpe caminando hacia la salida de su despacho…epifanía…tan solo se detuvo cuando ya estaba en la puerta volteándose para hablar-por cierto…buen intento…pero si hubieras hablado de verdad con Cuddy sería ella quien estaría aquí en vez de ti…-agregó antes de cojear rápidamente hacia la habitación de su paciente.

Wilson bajó la cabeza y golpeó con fuerza el respaldo de la silla del nefrólogo haciéndola girar…suspiró y salió del despacho negando con la cabeza…su plan había fallado…como siempre…House había terminado descubriéndolo…

En otro lado del hospital, más específicamente en el despacho de la decana, esta continuaba con su trabajo tan afanada como siempre…de hecho tan ensimismada se encontraba que ni siquiera se había percatado de los ojos azules que la miraban del otro lado de la puerta…alegres, soñadores, e incluso algo perspicaces…

...

continuará---

* * *

notas de mi para ustedes:

*ojala les haya gustado el primer cap, y si no, igual dejenme un review para que no siga escribiendo ni subiendo los sgtes caps xD...  
*see, use un par de frases de canciones y otros por ahi, ojala no me demanden por eso D:  
*hace tiempo no escribía, por favor, no me asesinen tan pronto por escribir mal u.u 


	2. Chapter 2

Holiii , si ya estoy de vuelta, acostumbrense pues los jueves subiré los capítulos...a menos de que tenga prueba y otras cosas, aunque igual...dudo que me olvide de esto ;)

***mil gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer cap y dejaron reviews, los ame a todos =D**

Me alegro que les haya gustado el primer cap, recuerden que pueden sugerirme cosas en los reviews a ver si las integro al fic =D

Mil gracias a Saru, Lore, Passi, Izih y en especial a Waa (L), ellas me han beteado en distintas etapas del fic xD...

Asi que eso, recuerden que los personajes son de FOX , shore y blablabla...

y lo demas es... ENJOY =D ...

* * *

Cap2

Lucas tocó la puerta levemente dejando su mano "libre" tras su espalda pidiendo permiso para pasar con esa sonrisa traviesa en los labios, esa que tan bien caracterizaba al detective…

Lisa sonrió, casi sonrojándose siendo la señal que Lucas esperaba para entrar…se acercó al escritorio en tanto ella se ponía de pie esperándolo algo nerviosa apoyada en el mesón…

-hey…-dijo a modo de saludo el detective dándole un corto beso en los labios a la decana antes de dejar un bonito ramo de flores frente a ella…-te traje esto…como estuvo tu tarde preciosa?-agregó tomando su mano libre haciéndola girar para el poder sentarse en su silla quedando ella de pie frente a él…

-bien…si…-alcanzó a responder ella mirando las flores justo antes de que Lucas comenzara con su acostumbrado monologo…

-siempre eh pensado que esta silla es genial…es cómoda, se gira, te da aires de superioridad…

-Lucas…debemos hablar…-lo interrumpió aún algo indecisa la endocrina mirando al detective tal vez por primera vez directamente a los ojos aquella tarde.

-uuh…es por lo de House no?...Lisa, apenas te rosé…además…nadie le cree a House y dudo que…

-no Lucas…sabes que no puede volver repetirse cierto?-dijo con tonó duro mirándolo a lo que Lucas esquivó la mirada desencajando un poco la mandíbula pero asintiendo al fin y al cabo a lo que la endocrina sonrió acariciando su mejilla besándolo luego en ella…

-si él fuera tu novio seguro no le habrías dicho esto…-dijo como respuesta el riendo amargamente dejando casi de piedra a Cuddy…

-porque en vez de esto tendría gritos en mitad del pasillo!

-pero aún así adoras esos gritos...

-Te adoro más a ti

-me adoras pero a el casi lo idolatras...es un poco injusto sabes?

-en que universo idolatrar se demuestra con gritos y discusiones por todo y nada!?

-al parecer en el tuyo...que tiende a ser por más momentos de los que quisiese el mismo que el de él

-¿Por qué estamos discutiendo esto? ¿No te basta saber que te elegí a ti y no a él? -Lo besó tiernamente en los labios, acariciando su barbilla- Te elegí porque te quiero Lucas.

-lo sé...lo siento...-respondió el esquivando la mirada...-solo...solo pase a ver si ya podías irte, y así llegar juntos a casa...-

Ella se mordió el labio también esquivando mirarlo de frente...suspiró y a pesar de haber trabajado suficiente prefirió ahorrarse el continuar aquella discusión dentro de 15 minutos como sabía que ocurriría...

-no... yo... aun no termino Lucas...puedes...adelantarte?...

-claro…no hay problema…-dije el levantándose caminando tan solo 2 pasos para luego retroceder uno y besarla suavemente como despedida…-nos vemos más tarde Lisa…-

Cuddy sonrió, pero cuando éste ya estuvo lejos frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, confundida, suspiró casi desmoronándose en su silla cuando su novio ya iba seguramente por la recepción del hospital…que estaba haciendo?

Ya llevaba varios minutos reviviendo en su cabeza la conversación con Lucas ¿Por qué lo sentía cada vez más lejos de su corazón? ¿Acaso el imbécil de House otra vez había entrado en su vida?

Sus pensamientos seguían divagando siempre llegando al mismo punto...House...suspiró con impotencia justo al momento que se escuchaba un gracioso "toc-toc" de boca de su mejor oncólogo tan solo asomando la cabeza por la puerta

-¿Qué quieres? -No sabía por qué le contestaba así, Wilson no tenía la culpa de sus estúpidos pensamientos.

-uhh vaaya, y yo que pensaba que el humor de perros solo era característica de House...-comentó el médico mientras caminaba haciéndose el extrañado hacia la silla frente al escritorio de la endocrina haciéndose de ella.

House... otra vez ese maldito nombre. Parecía que de verdad todo en su vida se reducía a él. Rodó los ojos para sí misma, se apoyó en el escritorio con los codos y lo miró, entre cansada, molesta e indignada. Ya no quería oír de House nunca más, le hacía daño.

-y bien?...no piensas decirme que fue el detonante de ese humor y de la total indiferencia que conlleva mas amargura si es posible en el estado de mi mejor amigo?-pregunto Wilson dado que Cuddy sólo lo miraba sin hacer o decir más...

-¿Por qué diablos crees que todo termina en House? -Se levantó, ya colmada- ¿Qué debo hacer para que todo el mundo se dé cuenta que cerré la página, que rehíce mi vida?

-Tal vez, primero convencerte a ti misma

-a mi misma!?...no te es suficiente que lleve 6 meses saliendo con otra persona!?...que incluso vivamos juntos y criemos a Rachel juntos!?

-pensándolo de ese modo...Dios! llevo viviendo 4 meses con House!-medio gritó el oncólogo tomándose de los descansa brazos de su silla asustado haciendo rodar los ojos a Cuddy

-Eres igual de idiota que él.

-bueno...supongo que me lo ha pegado un poco...a ti no?...porque sería raro con las actitudes que estas tomando…

-Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, me encantaría que me dejaras trabajar-repuso ella volviendo a sentarse frente al escritorio reorganizando unos documentos

-a Lucas podrás comprarlo con esas patrañas pero me temo que si quieres evitar esta conversación tendrás que ser algo más creativa conmigo...-respondió el médico cruzándose de brazos con pose autosuficiente

-¿Si te oigo me dejarás en paz?

-mmh...ok...-dio como respuesta Wilson tendiéndole su mano a la decana pero separándola justo antes que ella la estrechara...-sin trucos...me escucharas hasta el final...-añadió apuntándola con precaución logrando que ella rodara los ojos por enésima vez en ese día para luego terminar estrechando sus manos de una vez

-ok...soy toda oídos....-dijo ella sentándose de nuevo elevando las cejas mirándolo expectante

-bueno, pues...tienes alguna remota idea de todo lo que a cambiado House desde que volvió de Mayfield?...noo, no la tienes, porque? porque te has pasado todo el tiempo metidita en tu despacho con o sin Lucas dentro intentando no hacer caso a todas las miles de señales que él te ha estado intentando enviar...-el oncólogo hizo una breve pausa pero continuó casi al instante- cuál es tu problema con él Cuddy?...House solo quiere volver a ser tu amigo! qué problema tienes con eso?

-amigo?...podrías decirme alguna vez en que House haya intentando siquiera demostrar ser mi amigo?...

-por favooor! El que tu no lo hayas notado no significa que no lo intente. House ha cambiado…y mucho, y debería importante. Porque después de todo, tu le importas y el te importa. O me negarás que House fue parte importante de tu vida? El solo intenta demostrarte que ha cambiado y tú ni te molestas en darte cuenta… Para ti últimamente ha sido todo trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, Lucas, trabajo, trabajo y más Lucas…bueno y Rachel pero eso es perdonable… yo solo digo que te des un poco de tiempo para mirar a tu alrededor…

Cuddy lo miró algo desafiante al principio pero pronto le esquivo la mirada a Wilson pensando en que quizás...el tuviera algo de razón...

-y que esperas que haga?...que lo invite a cenar y compartamos una linda velada en mi casa con Lucas y Rachel?...por favor Wilson! sabes que él no es así...y por mucho que haya cambiado, sabes que él jamás....

-ah ah ah! tú! lo invitaste a la cena de acción de gracias y ... quieres que te recuerde que sucedió?

-es diferente...-dijo ella volviendo a esquivar la mirada...

-admítelo! no le diste oportunidad! el llegó...y llegó a tiempo!...pero tú no fuiste capaz de creer que ha cambiado para bien...eres tú quien no lo deja avanzar...

-no lo dejo avanzar?...esto no se trataba solo de "volver a ser amigos" acaso?

-por favoor Cuddy, deja de pensar en House de esa manera. Esa fue... solo una etapa. Supéralo! El solo quiere..-se detuvo para buscar la mejor forma de decirlo- enmendar errores…ser mejor persona… no sé!...pero lo que sí sé es que todo lo que ha hecho no lo ha hecho con mala intención y lo sabes!-repuso el médico apuntando a la decana acusadoramente.

-ya, claro...y por eso hace solo un par de horas me montó una escena frente a medio hospital solo porque Lucas me tocó el culo no!?...si esos no son celos…

Wilson soltó una risa irónica interrumpiéndola

-claro y me dirás que estás de acuerdo con que Lucas haya hecho eso, verdad? Lisa, House te conoce tanto como para saber que… lo niegues o no, te molestó o debería haberte molestado la actitud de Lucas. Y además, si no me equivoco, fue precisamente por eso que Lucas salió solo de este despacho, en lugar de salir contigo como todos los días no?-dijo el médico elevando un poco las cejas sabiéndose ganador.

Ella abrió un poco la boca mientras buscaba alguna buena escusa… pero no la encontró...

-eso a ti no te incumbe...ni a él tampoco...-dijo intentando defenderse la endocrina a lo que Wilson resopló…

- Gracias, eso confirma mi teoría. -sonrió irónico y se puso de pie- De todas formas sabes que tengo razón, y apenas cruce esa puerta -señalando la puerta de su despacho- te odiarás por negarlo.

Ella esquivó la mirada girando los ojos de paso para luego morderse el labio inferior levemente una vez Wilson había salido de ahí...tragó en seco y suspiró...y si su amigo tenía razón?...y si en serio debía darle esa oportunidad a House para que volvieran a ser amigos?...

...

continuará---

* * *

notas de mi para ustedes:

*ojala les haya gustado el segundo cap, y si no, igual dejenme un review para que no siga escribiendo ni subiendo los sgtes caps xD...  
*see, wilson sabe mucho...me trauma a veces D: 


	3. Chapter 3

Holiii , si ya estoy de vuelta, sii! antes de lo previsto porque me dejaron muchos reviews asi que ahora subire cap cada 5 a 7 días dependiendo de mi inspiración y tiempo...

este cap es cortito, es mas de introducción a lo bueno...asi que no desesperen...

***mil gracias a todos los que leyeron el cap y dejaron reviews, los ame a todos =D**

recuerden que pueden sugerirme cosas en los reviews a ver si las integro al fic =D

ahora...saludos...a todos los que me leen en especial a los que comentan...pero muy por sobre todo a mi peque que la adoro montones! Vicky te dedico este capi ;)

Asi que eso, recuerden que los personajes son de FOX , shore y blablabla...

y lo demas es... ENJOY =D ...

* * *

Cap3

Eran las 7.35 am y la puntual decana de medicina hacia su aparición en el lobby de su hospital tan profesional y ejecutiva como siempre, con la sola diferencia del humor de perros que llevaba esa mañana…

-Dra. Cuddy el Dr. Smith la espera en su oficina…dice que es urgente…

-y ahora que quiere!?...otro aumento para dermatología!?...

-no lo sé Dra. Pero no venía con buena cara…

-gracias Brenda…puedes…traerme un café bien cargado con mucha azúcar?

-mala noche?...o una muy larga?-comentó la enfermera divertida…

-ambas que es lo peor…-respondió la decana entrando a su despacho dispuesta a empezar toda una batalla campal con aquel médico…este sería un día muuuy duro…

* * *

House llegó pasadas las 11 al hospital, bastante temprano para ser él considerando que no tenía ningún caso luego de resolver el del día anterior, pero lo cierto era que apenas y había podido dormir...se había pasado en vela buscando la manera de hacerse a la idea de un nuevo plan…uno que esta vez implicaba cortar de raíz su relación con su jefa…por muy absurdo que eso llegara a sonar…

-qué? Mala noche tu también?- comentó como saludo Wilson caminando junto con él hacia el ascensor…

-el canal del porno se descompuso…también dormiste mal por eso?

-yo no hablaba precisamente de mí…-respondió el oncólogo sin hacer caso a los comentarios de su amigo haciéndose el interesante de paso…

-yo tampoco hablaba de ti, hablaba de tu amiguito no hablabas tu también de él?...

-nooo… porque al menos yo… hablaba de Cuddy…-rebatió Wilson entrando al ascensor junto con House quién espero unos segundos para responder…

-no te aburres de esto?...

-si…pero tengo fe en que valdrá la pena…

-en serio?-comentó House haciéndose el sorprendido

-oh vamos House! Ni siquiera te interesa saber porque Cuddy tuvo tan mala noche?...

-Lucas no dejó que Cuddy se lo devorara luego del sexo?

-estas cerca…-comentó condescendiente el médico- discutieron…de echo…ni siquiera hubo sexo…

-vaya! Que sorpresa…y eso lo inventaste también o lo alucinaste en tu mundo perfecto donde el malo de House es conquistado por la bruja de su jefa?...-dijo haciéndole un puchero a Wilson para luego salir del ascensor cojeando a su despacho

-House es en serio, la quieres?, pues sólo ve por ella! Sabes muy bien que no tendrás otra oportunidad como esta…-se limitó a responder Wilson mientras seguía a House entrando ambos en su despacho pero el nefrólogo solo se sentó dejando su mochila en la mesa comenzando a usar su computadora-House?

-mmh?...o lo siento, continua…es que me distraigo con facilidad…-respondió fingidamente el médico haciendo bufar a su amigo mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura en esa pose que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-no harás nada cierto?...

-depende de que sea nada…

-la quieres….la amas de hecho, tienes una oportunidad pero no eres capaz de esforzarte por ser feliz…en serio te gusta vivir en la miseria y la soledad?...

-oh por favor no de nuevo el discurso moralista, ese disco ya está demasiado rayado de tanto escuchártelo repetir…

-la perderás…y esta vez será para siempre…

-hay miles de peces en el mar Wilson…descuida…y siempre eh tenido una buena caña para pescar …si sabes a lo que me refiero-respondió el nefrólogo guiñándole un ojo exageradamente

-no puedes hablar ni 5 minutos en serio!? Esto es de verdad House! Se trata de la felicidad de ambos!...

-porque te interesa tanto?...si quieres que me mude de casa solo tienes que pedirlo y ya…aunque sabes que no me mudaré…-comentó mirando la pantalla de su ordenador de nuevo.

-sabes que no se trata de eso…solo…quiero verte feliz…EN SERIO FELIZ…-recalcó al ver las intensiones del nefrólogo de replicar-y que claro, si tu estas feliz…yo también lo estaré…

-pues lo siento, fue un lindo discurso, ahora ve a dárselo a Cuddy, porque mi lindo trasero no piensa volver a moverse persiguiendo esas peras...

El oncólogo suspiro frustrado…se dio vuelta tomándose la frente con una mano y luego de un par de pasos volteo…

- solo dime una cosa más…-dijo Wilson mirando a House quien solo lo miró expectante-si Cuddy es quien viene a darte el discurso la próxima vez…les darás una oportunidad?

House sonrió algo divertido con aquello…

-100 dólares a que no consigues que Cuddy venga aquí a mejorar nuestra "no relación"

-solo 100?...-respondió altanero el oncólogo sonriendo también…-porque no más?...aah si…porque sabes que lo conseguiré…-House rodó los ojos con aquello

-bien! 500 entonces…mejor?...

-mucho mejor…-Wilson volvió a caminar hasta la puerta pero desde ahí y sin voltearse volvió a hablar-en serio quieres que venga no?...-dijo volteando la cabeza sonriente para ver a House pero sin esperar respuesta salió al pasillo con una sonrisa dejando a House algo fastidiado.

Lástima que el oncólogo no logró avanzar demasiado pues las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando salir a una enfurecida Lisa Cuddy caminando a paso firme con dirección a él…o más bien…a la oficina de House.

Wilson ante aquella visión volvió al despacho de su amigo hablando atropelladamente…

-y si mejor dejamos la apuesta porque Cuddy venga furiosa a regañarte?-dijo sonriendo entre nervioso y divertido el médico.

House apenas y había alcanzado a abrir la boca para responderle a Wilson cuando Cuddy ya entraba a su oficina gritando.

-hasta tú has rebasado tu límite esta vez! – vociferó la endocrina caminando a paso firme hasta el escritorio del nefrólogo dejando sobre este un papel-quiero que firmes y te limites a hacer tu trabajo de una vez por todas! No tengo tiempo para seguir cubriéndote el trasero!...y tú ni te atrevas a decir algo!-dijo volteándose a ver a Wilson quien solo levanto las manos de manera inocente ambos quedándose un poco en shock por la actitud de la decana quien luego de aquella escena ya salía taconeando a toda máquina hacia el ascensor sin dejar tiempo para reclamos…

-no es mi culpa que Lucas no te haya dejado devorarlo! –grito mientras ella ya iba por el pasillo…-creo que esos 500 dólares llegaran demasiado fáciles…-comentó House mirarando a Wilson.

-solo a tenido un mal día, además…nunca pusimos plazo a la apuesta

-eso es bajo hasta para ti…tienes solo 3 días, quiero comprarme algo…-repuso el diagnosta volviéndose a seguir mirando la pantalla de su ordenador

-comprar algo?...temo preguntar qué cosa es así que…no piensas mirar lo que debes firmar?

-para qué? Tampoco pensaba firmarlo fuera lo que fuera

-aunque fuera una nueva clausula de tu contrato en la cual tengas derecho a roce con la jefa?

-ni aun así…-respondió totalmente concentrado en la pantalla-claro, a menos de que en la clausula también diga que nos lo montaremos en un trío con Angelina Jolie, pero dudo que diga eso...

Wilson sonrió algo frustrado y salió de la oficina negando con la cabeza divertido…realmente tenía mucho trabajo para estar listo en tan sólo 3 días…

...

continuará---

* * *

notas de mi para ustedes:

*dejenme un review para que no siga escribiendo ni subiendo los sgtes caps xD...  
*pronto se darán cuenta que Wilson no es tan bueno como creen, o más bien, intenta serlo pero como en la serie...siempre mete la pata xD...  
*recuerden que en el fic solo iran las cosas importante en mi historia, si no lo explica es porque no importa, si no entienden algo descuiden, lo entenderan mas adelante ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Me han pasado muchas cosas feas estos dias, pero cumplo con mi palabra de subir al menos 1 capitulo por semana, ojala lo disfruten y me comenten...

un saludo especial para fer en este cap =)

Asi que eso, recuerden que los personajes son de FOX , shore y blablabla...

* * *

Cap4

Pocos minutos más tarde, en el despacho de la decana eran los mismos ojos azules de la tarde anterior quienes con un brillo mucho menos intenso observaban esperando el momento adecuado para interrumpir a la doctora.

Lucas suspiró bajando la cabeza, haciéndose a la idea o tal vez tomando valor para enfrentarla…él sabía que tenía mucho que perder ahí…pero no podía no arriesgarse…este era su todo o nada y esperaba no arrepentirse…

Tocó la puerta aún temeroso y con ojos suplicantes esperó la decisión de la endocrinóloga, quien ante esa interrupción se vio obligada a mirar a la puerta…

Cuddy lo examinó unos segundos con la mirada mordiendo levemente su labio inferior pero termino asintiendo levemente para luego levantarse para ir a recibirlo al centro de la oficina…

-qué pasa?...que quieres?-susurró con voz cansada cuando Lucas entraba.

-casarme contigo…-dijo él tras quedar de pie frente a ella- pero evidentemente eso no está en tus planes…aún…-agregó dejando entre ellos un ramo de rosas blancas.

-no me compraras con rosas esta vez…

-lo sé, pero tenía que tratar…-replicó el detective haciendo sonreír a ambos.

Cuddy tomó el ramo de flores, mirándolo entre sus manos hacia abajo y suspiró…

-esto no funcionará…

-si no lo hace es porque no querrías que funcionara, pero si quieres…-dijo el contundentemente tomándola de las manos buscando su mirada luego al levantar su mentón.

Ella negó con la cabeza levemente mientras reprimía un sollozo…

-es que no quiero Lucas…-

-q…que?...-pregunta el separándose con miedo de ella…sintiendo que todo se desmoronaba dentro de él…

-estoy…estoy cansada de tener que aparentar Lucas…cansada!-decía ella volteándose elevando las manos con impotencia-...yo…yo no puedo…no quiero seguir engañándome a mi misma…-continuó volviéndose de nuevo a mirarlo con lagrimas surcando su rostro

Lucas ya no se atrevía a mirarla, mucho menos a tocarla, solo miraba al piso…atinó a asentir levemente manteniendo el nulo contacto visual.

-Lucas…escúchame por favor…Lucas-dijo ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos- yo te quise…que digo! Yo te quiero pero…

-Pero estás enamorada de House…ya lo sabía…

Ella ante eso solo se limitó a dejar deslizar suavemente sus manos por las mejillas del detective totalmente destrozada al igual que él…sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabía que una estabilidad como la que Lucas le daba no la encontraría con nadie más, y aún así ese sentimiento que creyó extinto hacia el nefrólogo siempre lograba resurgir en su interior, y parecía que cada vez que lo hacía tomaba más fuerza que la anterior.

Olvidado había quedado el ramo de rosas sobre el escritorio, parecía que tan solo quedaban dos corazones destrozados por distintos motivos pero en caprichosamente entrelazados.

-yo…será mejor que me vaya…esta tarde pasaré por mis cosas…-dijo Lucas apenas atreviéndose a mirarla de reojo, casi avergonzado.

La decana asintió, mirándolo indefensa limpiándose un poco el rostro…el asintió de vuelta a modo de despedida pero justo cuando se volteaba ella tomó su mano…depositó un suave beso en su mejilla y susurró un suave…"gracias…" un poco cortado por los sollozos…

* * *

No pasaron más de cinco minutos después que Lucas había salido del lugar cuando Wilson haciendo uso de su llave ingresó al despacho de la decana…ella mantenía las cortinas abajo y las puertas con seguro.

El oncólogo volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro y se dirigió a paso rápido y firme hacia ella abrazandola ahora ambos sentados en el sofá mientras ella seguía sollozando.

-esto no tenía porque acabar así…-susurró ella enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su amigo afirmándose de su camisa con fuerza.

-esto no hubiese sido necesario si en serio fueses feliz con él…-respondió tranquilamente Wilson manteniendo la cercanía.

-PERO ES QUE LO ERA!!-exclamó ella aún entre lágrimas-él…él era perfecto Wilson!...-dijo esquivando un poco la mirada, rehusando a ver los ojos de su amigo compadeciéndola.

-pero no era lo que querías Cuddy…lo que realmente querías!-dijo él acariciando su espalda intentando confortarla.

Ella rió irónicamente por respuesta.

-lo que en realidad quiero parece ser el infierno mismo…-dijo con la mirada perdida-sabes?...siempre hemos castigado a House por su idea de ser un misántropo, un tipo frío y que parece disfrutar de su miseria…pero nunca has pensado que puede tener razón?...

Wilson la miró sin entender su punto y al parecer y ella comprendió eso pues siguió hablando.

-Nosotros…tu y yo…hemos buscando la felicidad…y por más que la hemos buscado…por más que hemos creído encontrarla incluso…nada parece llenar ese vacío…

-Yo encontré a Ámber…y tú…también encontraste a alguien… solo que escogiste a otro para reemplazarlo…

Cuddy volvió a perder su mirada lejos de la de Wilson…sí, esa era la verdadera razón por la que dejó a Lucas…

-y si ese alguien ya no espera esta oportunidad?

-la merecen…ambos!

-pero esto no se trata de merecer o no Wilson!!-gritó ella volviendo a perder la calma levantándose de sofá-esto…esto es complicado!...House es complicado!!...yo…yo ya…no sé si quiero hacer pasar a mi hija por esto…ella no lo merece y, yo tampoco estoy en edad para seguir con los juegos que…-agregó ella volteando encontrándose con Wilson frente a ella haciéndola perder el hilo de las ideas un momento.

El oncólogo se había levantado al inicio del discurso con parsimonia y lentamente se acercó a ella tomándola por los hombros.

-él te ama…-susurró mirándola a los ojos desmoronando todas sus escusas con tan sólo esa frase – y yo se que tu también a él...…-agregó el oncólogo viendo la mirada indefensa de ella la cual con tan sólo un parpadeo volvió a ser la de siempre.

-sabes muy bien que eso no es todo lo que importa…-dice ella antes de separarse volviendo a darle la espalda.

-es cierto, pero bien sabes que todo se basa en eso…-Wilson se queda unos segundos mirándola y luego suspira-al menos…ahora no pierdes nada con intentar…-susurra mientras camina hacia la puerta…-aunque sea solo para recuperarlo como amigo…-dice antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí con la decana aún dándole la espalda.

Ella muerde su labio inferior y vuelve a sentir como sus mejilla son surcadas por las lágrimas pensando en como Wilson con tan solo un par de palabras la incentivaba a hacer algo de lo cual nunca estaría en seguridad de hacer.

* * *

El resto del día pasó sin otros contratiempos, llegó a casa ya de noche para ver a su hija siendo informada por la niñera que Lucas se había llevado todas sus pertenencias ya…ella sonrió un tanto forzado a la niñera y se llevo a su hija a su cuarto para dormirla, una vez hizo eso volvió a la sala diciéndole a la niñera que debía salir…que tenía un imprevisto y necesitaba que se quedara, la mujer asintió sin problemas, sabía que Cuddy pagaba muy bien las horas extras.

Cuddy volvió a subirse al auto tomo el volante luego de encender el motor y suspiro armándose de valor…era ahora o nunca…sacó su móvil y marcó un número esperando ser atendida cuanto antes…

-Wilson?...habla Cuddy…estás…estás con House?...

-Cuddy?...que, estás bien?

-sí pero…estás en tu casa? ...-preguntó ella cada momento más impaciente.

-si, llamas para ubicar a House? por que si quieres que te dé con él...?-preguntó Wilson extrañadísimo sin lograr terminar la frase.

-no, no! De ninguna manera, es que…necesito hablar con él Wilson…pero…a solas…-dijo ella sonrojándose solo con escucharse decir aquello-yo…podría ir ahora para allá y…

-ohh, no hay problema…yo…de cualquier modo pensaba salir así que…tu ven tranquila…

-ok…-ella respiro intentando calmarse…-mmh por cierto…gracias Wilson…

-no te preocupes…-susurró el oncólogo con un sonrisa-oh pero debo advertirte que…-La frase quedó en el aire debido al "pi pi pi…" que escuchó Wilson del otro lado de la línea…-House no ha llegado aún…-terminó de decir el médico encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia y sonriendo de cualquier modo, sabía que su amigo llegaría esa noche.

...

continuará---

* * *

notas de mi para ustedes:

*dejenme un review para que no siga escribiendo ni subiendo los sgtes caps xD...  
*pronto se darán cuenta que Wilson no es tan bueno como creen, o más bien, intenta serlo pero como en la serie...siempre mete la pata xD...  
*recuerden que en el fic solo iran las cosas importante en mi historia, si no lo explica es porque no importa, si no entienden algo descuiden, lo entenderan mas adelante ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Me han pasado muchas cosas feas estos dias, pero cumplo con mi palabra de subir al menos 1 capitulo por semana, ojala lo disfruten y me comenten...

un saludo especial para todos quienes comentan el fic =) si no fuera por ustedes no seguiria escribiendo...

Asi que eso, recuerden que los personajes son de FOX , shore y blablabla...

* * *

**Cap5**

Cuddy llegó a la dirección que recordaba…la misma que hace unos meses podría haber sido la suya…otra vez suspiró…dejó sus manos en el volante y su frente sobre las mismas…que estaba haciendo?...intento calmarse y volver a su lógica anterior, la misma que Wilson le había hecho internalizar esa misma tarde…merecían una oportunidad.

Se bajó del automóvil intentando lucir tan segura como siempre…llegó frente a la puerta y tocó arreglándose nerviosamente el cabello y luego el abrigo esperando cada segundo más nerviosa.

Y esperó…y volvió a golpear…y siguió esperando…

-House, ábreme, no es gracioso…-dijo sin desesperarse aunque por dentro ya no sabía qué más hacer…siguió golpeando varios minutos con el mismo ritual cada vez elevando un poco más la voz pero seguía sin conseguir respuesta…y suspiró…apoyando su frente en la fría puerta mientras cerraba los ojos los ojos con fuerza para no dejar escapar las lagrimas otra vez ese día.

-te equivocaste de casa o quieres seguir fastidiándome fuera del trabajo?-pregunta duramente desde atrás el nefrólogo apoyado en la pared analizándola con cuidado.

Ella voltea al instante a verlo sin disimular ni un segundo su asombro…

-hace cuanto estás ahí!?

-si te digo hace poco no me gritaras verdad?-respondió él tan irónico como siempre mientras recuperaba su altura para encaminarse hacia ella, ella seguía sin salir de su asombro aunque frunció un poco el ceño con aquella pregunta…su nerviosismo aumentaba a cada paso que el daba acercándose a ella.

Cuddy negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada intentando calmarse, ya lo tenía casi encima y perderse en esos ojos azules era un juego demasiado peligroso en aquel estado.

-entonces…a que viniste?...-inquirió el buscando su mirada aunque ella seguía rehusando de aquello.

-no vas a invitarme a pasar?...-susurra armándose de valor, cayendo en la tentación que ofrecía su mirada.

House sólo asintió sintiéndose débil de golpe…paso por su lado evitándola y abrió la puerta…ambos ingresaron a la casa sin decir nada, el ambiente de golpe estaba tenso…Cuddy se mantuvo de pie en medio de la sala donde House ya se había acomodado en el sofá mirándola con esa sonrisa forzada que de alegre no tenía nada.

-entonces jefa…soy todo oídos, que ha hecho que esta casa tenga el graaan privilegio de tener el enorme trasero de la decana en medio de la sala eh?...-

Ella desencajó la mandíbula mirándolo con reproche aunque en realidad no le molestaba su comentario…solo estaba ganando un par de segundos para contestar

-puede sentarme…?

-oh pero que mal educado soy!-dijo irónico con un tono de voz bastante exagerado- por favor, oh todo poderosa y gran decana, concédame el honor de sentarse en mi sala-agregó gesticulando incluso con las manos.

Ella hizo una mueca de fastidio y solo se sentó frente a él en el sillón contrario…ambos mirándose a los ojos queriendo desbaratar al otro.

-debo volver a preguntar?...esto se hace cada vez más monótono…

-terminé con Lucas…-lanzó de golpe ella manteniendo el duelo de miradas que él estaba a punto de terminar.

House mantuvo un leve silencio analizándola…

-corro el riesgo de sonar arrogante pero…vamos! Nada es arrogancia cuando se trata de mi…dime Cuddy…es idea mía o estás caminando rápido a mis brazos?-dijo con una sonrisa burlesca apoyando sus brazos en el sofá de manera despreocupada.

Ella volvió a desencajar la mandíbula observando su intento de pose sexy…aunque en el fondo debía admitir que adoraba esa "confianza" que a veces House mostraba.

-no era lo que querías acaso?...-respondió ella sin dejarse intimidar…él mantuvo su sonrisa y la mirada inquisitiva.

-a que has venido Cuddy?...-volvió a preguntar, haciendo a la endocrina bajar sus hombros consternada-entiendo que terminaras con Lucas, demasiado chico bueno, pero…porque venir de inmediato…cuando aun estas débil y …-la idea quedó en el aire justo cuando el rostro de House cambiaba…-Wilson…-susurró para él bajando la mirada frunciendo el entrecejo.

-House?...yo…vine porque creí que…

-vete…-intervino él poniéndose de pie sin mirarla…

-qué? Pero House yo…

-vete Cuddy!!! … solo…vete y no vuelvas!...

-House pero…-ella quien ya se había puesto de pie lo tomo por el brazo por el deshizo el contacto con rudeza.

-VE-TE DE MI CA-SA!...-gritó mirándola a los ojos con furia…no hacia ella…aunque ella eso por supuesto que no lo sabía…

Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en los ojos de Lisa Cuddy mirando sin entender al nefrólogo quien luego de la última frase ya cojeaba a la habitación dejándola sola y echo un mar de dudas en medio de la sala.

* * *

Ya eran más de las 4 de la mañana cuando la decana seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, una y otra vez los eventos del día anterior se agolpaban en su cabeza sin permitirle el descanso que su cuerpo y mente tanto necesitaban.

De pronto el ruido del teléfono inundo la habitación…frunció el ceño pensando en que seguro sería del hospital…pero…y si era él?...el sólo pensamiento la dejaba sin aliento…negó con la cabeza y volvió a enfocarse pensando en que no debía hacerse esperanzas…tomó el auricular y contestó.

-Dra. Lisa Cuddy?...

-si? Que sucede,-respondió preocupada sin reconocer la voz de aquel sujeto.

-habla el director del hospital New York - Presbyterian _l_amento despertarla doctora pero…hay un paciente grave, dice que no será atendido a menos de que sea usted quien lo trate pero es imposible un traslado en su estado…si no fuera un paciente tan influye yo…

-un paciente dice?...-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama frunciendo el entrecejo.

-sí, su nombre es Mathew Jensen

De la nada el rostro de la decana perdió todo el color y sintió los labios y la boca más secos que nunca en su vida, sus ojos se abrieron debido a la impresión…no podía ser…no podía seguir lloviéndole así de sobre mojado.

* * *

Luego de dejar a Cuddy sola en la sala House se había tendido de costado en su cama maldiciendo a Wilson…a Wilson y a su apuesta…porque sí, él había perdido y había perdido por cada lado en que mirase.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y sintió un nudo en el estómago de solo pensar en dejarla escapar, tanto tiempo deseándolo y ahora su orgullo no le permitía al fin darse la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Por supuesto pasó la noche en vela, mirando el reloj cada 3 minutos y probando mil y una manera de acomodarse en la cama, pero por supuesto su subconsciente no iba a permitirle tal descanso luego de lo ocurrido… una pieza faltaba para terminar su puzle, demasiado obvia, pero necesaria: Wilson…

Su amigo llego a eso de las 7 de la mañana a la casa, House lo esperaba en la cocina sin siquiera atreverse a volver a la sala evitando recordar los momentos que desencadenaron todo la noche anterior.

-Que haces aquí?...-preguntó el oncólogo deteniéndose de golpe con el ceño fruncido al ver a su amigo mirado un vaso de jugo.

-tú qué crees? Vivo aquí no?...

-si…cierto…-respondió con cautela Wilson mirándolo extrañado…estuvo unos segundos así hasta que la curiosidad como siempre pudo mas con él-tu…no lo habrás echado a perder de nuevo cierto!?

-que cosa?...ohhh! tú hablas de la visita de Cuddy ayer para declararme amor eterno ya que termino con Lucas!?...descuida cariño, le dije que estaba enamorado de ti y que nada en ella llama mi atención en realidad…-contestó en forma mordaz el médico bebiendo un poco de jugo.

-estás demente!? Esta era tu oportunidad!!!

-y la tuya también no!? … ten…500 dolares, FELICIDADES!-dijo irónico el médico luego de levantarse y estampar en el pecho de su amigo el dinero antes de cojear hacia la puerta.

-crees…crees que lo hice por el dinero!?...por favor House sabes que…

-ELLA ESTABA DÉBIL!!! Y tú lo sabías! –gritó volteándose para encarar a Wilson de nuevo- si le hubieses dicho que la solución era tirarse de la azotea del hospital Cuddy perfectamente lo habría hecho!

-ohh claro! Como Cuddy es tan fácil de manipular…-rebatió Wilson rodando los ojos.

-sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero…

-asume que solo estas buscando otra escusa para seguir enterrado en tu miseria! –gritó Wilson mirando a su amigo ambos lanzando chispas con la mirada…el oncólogo suspiró bajando la cabeza negando levemente en un gesto muy suyo para luego volver a mirar a House con decepción- al final parece que ella tenía razón…no es cambiado nada-termino de decir dejando el dinero en el pecho de House con fuerza para luego pasar por su lado dejando al nefrólogo asustado y con la mirada perdida.

...

continuará---

* * *

notas de mi para ustedes:

***espero tener listo el siguiente capitulo para 5 a 7 días mas, pero no confirmo nada! mi estado de animo es deplorable por estos dias u.u**

*dejenme un review para que no siga escribiendo ni subiendo los sgtes caps xD...

*se los dije, Wilson siempre mete la pata xD...

*descuiden, yo tambien amo a Cuddy pero es inevitable haberla sufrir xD

*recuerden que en el fic solo iran las cosas importante en mi historia, si no lo explica es porque no importa, si no entienden algo descuiden, lo entenderan mas adelante ;)


	6. Chapter 6

de mal, en peor, pero baah, asi es la vida...

un saludo especial para todos quienes comentan el fic =) si no fuera por ustedes no seguiria escribiendo...

por cierto, la idea del caso fue de izih asi que a ella los agradecimientos o criticas xD jajajaja

Asi que eso, recuerden que los personajes son de FOX , shore y blablabla...

* * *

**_Cap6_**

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana y Lisa Cuddy ingresaba al New York – Presbyterian …apenas había colgado el teléfono había alistado todo, dejó a Rachel con su hermana y había viajado cuanto antes a New York sin importarle nada…nada en lo absoluto.

Tal vez era la primera vez en su vida que se daba un lujo así, pero no podía ser de otra manera, no con Mathew en ese estado… él, su primer novio, su primer hombre, su primer todo… el chico al cual jamás debió dejar, pero con el cual nunca perdió el completo contacto.

-disculpe, estoy buscando al Dr. Stephan Miller, él me mando llamar y…-dijo Cuddy acercándose al mesón de informaciones.

-Lisa Cuddy?...-dijo un hombre con bata blanca a sus espaldas, ella sólo asintió acercándose a él-hola, yo soy a quien busca, sígame por favor…-dijo el hombre conduciendo a la endocrina por los pasillos del hospital luego de un formal saludo de manos-lamento haberla despertado esta madrugada doctora, pero entenderá que lo único que quiere nuestro paciente es verla, y dado que nos conocemos eh de admitir que me resultó bastante curioso que un ingeniero tan prestigioso supiera de decanos de medicina.

-me habló de muchos síntomas no? Significa que aún no tienen un diagnóstico definitivo ?-se atrevió Cuddy cortando de raíz las intensiones del médico.

Miller era un tipo ya de pelo cano, no muy robusto pero toda una entidad en medicina en el mundo, pero todos lo conocían también por su curiosidad y sus artimañas por tener un buen chisme de pasillo.

El médico se volvió hacia Cuddy con una sonrisa entre divertida y desilusionada…

-mmh…si… pase por favor…ahora esta sedado, por eso duerme, nos permitió hacerlo luego de que la llamamos, pero como ve, el dolor de cabeza y otras molestias deben seguir siendo horribles…-respondió el médico mostrando a Cuddy un monitor conectado con electrodos a la cabeza y pecho de joven.

Ella contuvo el aliento al verlo así… él sudaba, aunque en esa época del año el clima era agradable y aunque la mismísima habitación estaba con aire acondicionado. Cuddy se acercó con cuidado a la cama del muchacho, tez morena, cabello negro, facciones definidas, pero parecía mucho mayor que la última vez, demostraba quizás unos 3 o 5 años más de lo que debería. La decana tomó la mano del hombre y tocó su frente.

-tiene un poco de fiebre aún…-susurró para sí intentando contener las lágrimas.

-no hemos podido administrarle nada más, él insistió en que…

-en que no dejaría que nadie más lo tratara…lo sé…-comentó Cuddy aún acariciando el rostro del chico.

-Dra Cuddy usted sabe que nuestro departamento de diagnostico no es como el del PPTH pero si es por el bien del paciente podemos ponerlo a su disposición desde ya, ambos sabemos que usted en mi posición haría lo mismo.

La decana al fin levantó la vista y sonrió levemente a Miller quien hizo lo mismo…

-si gusta, les daré unos minutos a solas, y luego podemos…

-no, no hace falta, podemos…ir ya con le resto del equipo?...

-claro, sígame por favor…-dijo Miller justo antes de que Cuddy le diera un dulce beso en la frente a Mathew para luego salir tras el médico perdiéndose con él por los pasillo del hospital

* * *

En tanto, en el PPTH, un James Wilson cansado y enfadado entraba al hospital aún maldiciendo a su mejor amigo, el oncólogo aun no podía creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y de paso no podía dejar de sentirse un poco culpable…tal vez…si no hubiese organizado esa apuesta todo habría resultado de distinta manera…Wilson suspiro y apoyo su maletín en el mesón de enfermeras como cada mañana saludando con una sonrisa forzada.

-y la Dra. Cuddy?-le preguntó a Brenda al notar que no estaba en su oficina, cosa rarísima a esa hora del día.

-ella no vino, dijo que cancelara todas sus citas y que volvería en cuanto pudiera, pero no dijo nada más…raro eh?...aunque ayer la vi discutir con Lucas y …-la enfermera se encogió de hombros pero siguió trabajando como si nada mientras Wilson apenas cabía en su asombro.

No, Lisa Cuddy no faltaría al trabajo por eso…pero…y si House se había pasado de la raya?...y si Cuddy en serio había faltado a trabajar por eso?...

El oncólogo sacó rápidamente su móvil luego de ese pensamiento, marcó el número de Cuddy pero esta no contestaba, volvió a marcar a ver si tenia suerte pero siguió sin tener respuesta.

-Brenda, cancela mis citas hoy…-dijo luego de guardar el móvil tomando sus cosas para encaminarse rápidamente a la salida.

-ojalá yo también pudiera hacer eso…-comentó Brenda para sí misma negando levemente con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

Mientras iba conduciendo Wilson llamó a House quien por supuesto tampoco contestaba el móvil, el oncólogo no tardo demasiado en llegar a la casa de su jefa encontrando a la niñera adentro dándole quien solo pudo mostrarle la nota que Cuddy le había dejado.

"no quise despertarte en la madrugada, Rachel esta con mi hermana y yo vuelvo en unos días, tienes hasta entonces libre, por favor dile a Wilson que no se preocupe…"

Pero para el oncólogo ya era demasiado tarde, siguió insistiendo al móvil de su jefa hasta que pasadas las 2 de la tarde cuando él ya estaba en su oficina y ella contestó.

-espero que me estés llamando por algo que realmente sea importante Wilson, no estoy de humor para…

-donde rayos estas!? Nunca en toda tu vida habías faltado a trabajar! Mañana tenias junta con los accionistas! Juro que si esto es por House yo…

-no es por House, estoy en New York por un paciente…

-un paciente!? En New York!? Que tipo de paciente hace que dejes de ir a trabajar!? Porque no me avisaste!? Podría haber ido contigo o quedarme con Rachel y…

-Estoy bien Wilson, solo… cuida que House no destroce el hospital en mi ausencia quieres?

-cuando volverás?

-cuando el paciente se recupere…

-sé que si pregunto ahora no me dirás quien es…pero si fuera un familiar tu hermana también estaría ahí así que…

-debo irme Wilson, controla a House quieres?...

-bien…adiós Cuddy, y…por cualquier cosa…

-te llamaré, descuida, gracias James, nos vemos en unos días…

-si, adiós…-el oncólogo miró al frente y vió a House entre pensativo y molesto mirándolo-ya oíste…

-que hospital?...

-ni idea, no me dijo…que harás?

-dijo que tenía un paciente no? Hace cuanto tiempo Cuddy no hace de médico?...-respondió el nefrólogo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la puerta-seguro necesita una segunda opinión –comentó el experimentado médico antes de salir del despacho del oncólogo elevando las cejas.

Por supuesto Wilson lo siguió, para cuando quedo caminando a la par con su amigo ya casi entraban al ascensor.

-iras a New York!? … pero tienes un caso!...aquí!...además, luego de lo de anoche…

-no tengo un caso, ya lo resolví…y le diré que todo es tu culpa…asunto arreglado, ya ves?...

-yo no tengo la culpa que seas un idiota y lo sabes…

House rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo y solo esperó pacientemente a que el ascensor abriera sus puertas de nuevo permitiéndole salir dejando atrás al oncólogo quien casi corriendo intento alcanzarlo.

-House!...House!...voy contigo…-dijo con determinación interponiéndose entre House y la salida del hospital.

El nefrólogo lo miró extrañado para luego solo hacerlo a un lado con el bastón.

-descuida Jimmy, te llamaré…-respondió pasando por su lado elevando las cejas mientras Wilson lo siguió ofendido casi al instante.

-no te dejaré ir solo! Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto! Si no fuera por tu infinita negación…

-quieres callarte!? Si! La cague! Pero no te necesito para remediarlo!-grito volteándose House mirando a su amigo con desprecio.

-a si!? Y que harás Don Juan!? Correr a sus brazos!?...ahh no, pero que tonto soy, si eres CO-JO! … y cabrón! Pero eso está de más decirlo no?...-mientras Wilson gritaba House ante los gritos y reprimendas solo masajeo sus sienes con la mano libre del bastón-que harás idiota!? Le dirás que la amas acaso!?-dijo en tono burlón Wilson.

-sii!! Eso haré!!-gritó furioso House intimidando a Wilson-feliz!?...ahora déjame en paz Wilson! Ya hiciste suficiente por mí no crees?-comentó irónico y tan hiriente como siempre House antes de salir cojeando al fin del hospital dejando a Wilson totalmente desorientado en qué hacer.

* * *

-dígame, como fue que llegó?-preguntó Cuddy un par de horas después sentada en la sala de diagnósticos junto con el Dr. Miller.

-Un guardia de seguridad del edificio donde trabajaba se lo encontró en el piso a altas horas de la noche al parecer se había desmayado y decidió llamar a una ambulancia-explicó el médico revisando un par de folios-llegó acá consciente, no muy lúcido pero consciente, de hecho, estaba bastante alterado…-mencionó recordando…

-alterado?...

-si, amenazó con muchas cosas si no lográbamos contactarnos con usted..-mencionó con una sonrisa divertida…-deben ser muy amigos…

Justo cuando Cuddy iba a responder esquivando aquel rumbo en la conversación el localizador de Miller comenzó a sonar haciendo que se levantara rápidamente y luego de mirarlo mirara a Cuddy.

-entró en shock…-susurró el médico antes de ambos salir hacia la habitación de Mathew.

...

continuará---

* * *

notas de mi para ustedes:

***espero tener listo el siguiente capitulo para 5 a 7 días mas, pero no confirmo nada! mi estado de animo es deplorable por estos dias u.u**

*dejenme un review para que no siga escribiendo ni subiendo los sgtes caps xD...

*ja ja! si, yo tambien estoy ansiosa de ver como lo hace House en NY xD...

*recuerden que en el fic solo iran las cosas importante en mi historia, si no lo explica es porque no importa, si no entienden algo descuiden, lo entenderan mas adelante ;)


End file.
